1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of sex aids for men.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sex aids for men are numerous in the prior art, but often are impractical or expensive to manufacture, store, or use. Two examples of related inventions are described in the patents below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,974 (Sook) shows a Multi-Purpose Sexual Device with Disposable Condom Usage. It is an elongated flexible cup designed to be inserted into a vagina and receive a penis for safe intercourse, providing contraception and disease prevention. It has an inflatable portion for adjusting the pressure on the penis. It is substantially more complicated to manufacture than the present invention. It has inwardly protruding seamed edges (1) and a seamed edge (1') all around the opening, both of which can irritate the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,865 (Ritchie et al.) shows a Male Sex Aid. It is a tube made of three elongated fluid chambers forming a long open-ended artificial vagina. Each chamber has at least one fluid valve. This device requires at least 4 seams, at least three fluid valves, and it has a seam all around the opening that can irritate the penis. It is open-ended, so it cannot retain semen. In contrast, the present invention only requires 3 seams and 1 fluid valve, has no seam around the opening, and retains semen.